Breed (action)
Once a dragon is fully grown, you have the option of breeding them with a fully grown dragon of the opposite gender. Originally, doing so would produce from zero to four eggs; at present, to reduce the number of abandoned eggs, this has been changed, and breeding produces at most one egg. Any eggs produced will usually be of the same breed as either of the parents (the Geode Dragon, Two-Finned Bluna, Shallow Water Dragon and Ultraviolet Dragons being the only exceptions, as they can have different parents). Breeding has a cooldown of 7 days. Pairing Dragons Not all dragons will breed with another species. Two-Headed dragons and Pygmy dragons will only breed among dragons of the same species (and, in the case of Pygmies, Pumpkin Dragons). Ochredrakes, Day Glory Drakes and Night Glory Drakes will only breed with each other. Previously, RarexRare breedings were always refusals, but as of June 10th, 2011, they are able to breed together, with the chance of producing a rare egg the same as the chance when breeding with a RarexCommon pair. Message received and explanation "The dragons refuse to even go near each other." This means that the two dragons you tried to breed will never breed with each other. It can happen between dragons of any rarity. Breeding Holiday x Holiday or Retired x Holiday any time besides at least one of the Holiday's breeding season will result in a refusal. (Ex: Christmas x Halloween during the Valentine's breeding season, Frill x Valentine at anytime besides the Valentine's breeding season) Currently, once a pair of dragons has refused, the refused partner is moved to the bottom of the list of possible mates and is not available to attempt breeding in the future. "The dragons don't really show much interest in each other." This means that the dragons don't want to breed at the time but are capable of doing so. "You attempt to breed the two dragons, but no egg is produced." This means that the dragons bred successfully but no egg was produced. "The dragons breed and produce an egg." This means they have successfully produced an egg. Breeding exceptions 'Geode Dragon' The Geode Dragon can only be made by pairing the following: *Stone x Stone *Green x Green *Stone x Green *Geode x Geode *Geode x any other breed 'Shallow Water Dragons' The Shallow Water Dragon can only be made from the following: *Magi Dragons x Water Dragons *Shallow Water x Shallow Water *Shallow Water x any other breed 'Striped Dragons (different colored versions)' The different colored versions of the white striped dragon can only be obtained by pairing the following: *For the full list, check "Breeding Results" on the dragons article. 'Two-Finned Bluna' The Two-Finned Bluna can only be made from the following: *Skywing x Deep Sea *Skywing x Water *Bluna x Bluna *Bluna x any other breed 'Ultraviolet Dragon' The Ultraviolet Dragon can only be made by pairing the following: *Spitfire Dragon x Purple Dragon *Ultraviolet x Ultraviolet *Ultraviolet x any other breed Outcome Once you have found two matching dragons and bred them, they may produce only one egg. This egg could be the breed of the father or the mother. If either parent is a holiday dragon, the egg will only end up as such on said parent's holiday. Otherwise, it will be the breed of the other parent. The only exception to the one-egg rule occurs during special Holiday Dragon breeding periods, in which clutches of multiple Holiday eggs may be produced. The chances of a successful breeding are not affected by how many eggs are in the abandoned page, which is a common myth. Category:Introduction Category:Actions